inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
God Hand W
God Hand W (ゴッドハンド W, Goddo Hando Daburu, lit. God Hand Double) is a catch hissatsu technique. Description ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Sometimes one God Hand isn’t enough. Double the size, double the save!"'' Users Crossover movie *'Matsukaze Tenma' **'Shinsei Inazuma Japan' **'Danball Senki W characters' **'Asta' **'San' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Endou Mamoru' (Young form) *'Kino Aki' *'Frango' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Endou Mamoru' (Young form) *'Kino Aki' *'Frango' *'Mashira Kadoteru' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Matsukaze Tenma' Info It is used in Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W when a Mixi Maxed Fran used Chaos Meteor in an attempt to make everything disappear. Tenma used the hissatsu, and though he was not strong enough to hold it back on his own, he was aided by his teammates and the LBX and managed to stop the shoot. Slideshow Crossover movie God Hand W 1.png God Hand W 2.png God Hand W 3.png God Hand W 4.png God Hand W 5.png God Hand W 6.png God Hand W 7.png God Hand W 8.png God Hand W 9.png God Hand W 10.png Video Movie ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *This is the first hissatsu which included LBXs and also other characters not present. *There is an LBX on most of fingers of this hissatsu in the movie. *Endou used this hissatsu in the manga against Occult ; the move was similar to the one in the movie, where he used two God Hands instead of combining one with another; he called it "Double God Hand". *This hissatsu is similar to an unnamed hissatsu in the Inazuma Eleven series, used during the second match of Raimon and Teikoku Gakuen. Endou had used the two hands to make God Hand even more powerful and stopped Koutei Penguin 2gou successfully and nicknamed by Megane as "Double God Hand". **In addition to this, Endou also used both of his hands to stop Triangle Z in later episodes, but this time no power was seen in the other hand. **Also, the way Kurimatsu and Kabeyama helped Endou to stop Triangle Z (named Triple Defense in the game), was very much similar to how everyone helped Tenma in the movie. *The "W" of its name is a pun since characters from Danball Senki W appear and help Tenma to use it. *The other pun on "W" is "double" since there are two hands instead of one. *Endou Mamoru was supposed to have this move in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013: They didn't make it unlockable but it was voiced. *In the game, when the user uses his second hand to power up God Hand W, it just makes the hand bigger. But in the movie, Tenma uses his second hand to create another whole hand. *In the manga Endou uses it against God Knows to block it and uses it another time stronger against Fire Blizzard and blocks. Category:Earth hissatsu Category:Combination hissatsu Category:God Hand hissatsu